Spyro's Memory
by Allies of Light and Grey
Summary: Spyro and Cynder are happily married, but things go south when his memories fail him. Revised.
1. Chapter 1

**Stephanie: Hi there, Spyro fans! Like I promised, I transferred this story from the other account and fixed any spelling and grammar errors. I'm warning you right here the and now. The ending is a HUUUUGE Deus ex Machina, so if that pushes your buttons, leave now. Enjoy!**

_I love you_. Those words rang through Spyro's ears as he slowly woke up. Cynder had said she loved him as he pulled the planet together. He looked around and saw that he was in the cave where he and Cynder had saved Meadow. Cynder wasn't there. "Cynder?" His voice echoed through the cave. "Cynder! Where are you?"

"I'm right here."

Spyro turned and saw Cynder near the mouth of the cave. "Cynder... How long have I been out?"

"Almost a day. You passed out after fixing the world. I carried you and flew out from the volcano we fell in. It took me two hours."

"Thank you, Cynder." He suddenly ran up the black dragon and hugged her, much to her surprise. He began to cry as he spoke. "Cynder... I was so afraid. I didn't think I could take on Malefor. I thought I was going to lose you! You were the only thing that kept me going. If... if you had died... I wouldn't have bothered saving the world."

"Spyro..." Cynder wondered if this was going where she thought it was.

"Cynder... I..." Spyro lifted his head to look her in the eyes. "I love you, Cynder."

"Sp-Spyro... I have been waiting to hear those words ever since you cleansed me. I love you too."

Spyro gave Cynder a quick peck on the muzzle. She returned it. They then came together for a long kiss. Their tongues wrestled around and around until they had to stop for for air.

"Spyro, that was incredible."a lon

"No, Cynder. YOU are incredible. You're the most beautiful dragoness I have ever seen."

Cynder giggled a little. "I'm the _only_ dragoness you've ever seen."

"True. But if I saw others, I would only choose you."

Cynder couldn't help but laugh. "Oh Ancestors! That was so corny! But sweet." She kissed him again.

"Hey. Shouldn't we go to Warfang? Everyone's probably worried about us."

"Let's go tomorrow. I don't want to ruin this moment."

"Me neither. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Can we at least get something to eat though? I'm starving!"

"Sure thing, my love."

**After their meal...**

Spyro and Cynder collapsed to the floor. They were extremely full. Laying next to them was the skeleton of a sheep. They were so hungry that they picked the bones clean.

"That was delicious, Spyro. I didn't know you knew how to cook."

"The trick is to freeze it, then cook it."

"I'm just glad I'm finally free from the burden of wondering if you love me."

"I love everything about you, Cynder. Your beauty, the way you care about people, your heavenly voice, the way you walk-"

"What was that last one?" Cynder quickly sat up.

"Nothing!" Spyro's face turned red.

"Did you just say the way I walk?"

"No!"

"What is it about the way I walk that you like?"

Spyro gulped and said, "Umm, well uh, I uh, like to watch when you walk, because of how you sway your hips."

Cynder blushed as well. "We should probably get some sleep. We need to be well rested when we head for Warfang."

"You're right. I love you so much."

"I love you too. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

They kissed each other and then cuddled together as they fell asleep on the rocky floor.


	2. Chapter 2

They were flying just above the ground. Spyro splashed some water from the river in Cynder's face.

"Hey!"

"Heh-heh hah-hah. Come on, Cynder! Try to keep up!"

"Ohhhhh. You're gonna get it, big boy!" Cynder flew even faster and was neck-and-neck with Spyro. They both flew faster and faster until Cynder accidentally crashed into him, causing them both to tumble onto the ground. When they stopped rolling, Spyro was on top of Cynder. They stared into each other's eyes for a long time. Then they kissed for two minutes.

"Come on, Cynder." Spyro got to his feet and helped her up. "We're almost there."

"I just wish this moment would last forever."

"Well, that's what memories are for. Right?"

"Right." She kissed him again.

"I will always remember this day. I love you."

"I love you too."

Two hours later...

They made it to Warfang. The place was already being fixed up. "Wow. Those moles work fast," said Spyro.

They heard a familiar voice. "Spyro! You're alive!"

"Sparx!" The golden dragonfly hugged Spyro's muzzle.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" asked Cynder.

"Cynder, thank you! You kept your promise. I take back everything I said bad about you!"

"Thanks, Sparx."

"Where are the guardians?" asked Spyro.

"Oh yeah. Follow me."

They followed Sparx to a large building in the heart of Warfang. Down the large corridor, they could see Cyril, Terrador, and Volteer. "Spyro! Cynder!" they all called out.

Terrador stepped forward. "You're alive! Where is Ignitus?"

Spyro hung his head in sorrow.

"He's dead," said Cynder. "He sacrificed himself so we could get through the belt of fire..." She had a tone of sadness in her voice.

"I had feared this would happen. Spyro... he wanted to tell you something. And he said he wanted me to tell you in case you never had the chance."

"Tell me what?"

"Spyro... Ignitus is your father."

Spyro stepped back in surprise. "My f-father?" He began to tear up.

"Yes... I am truly sorry. As for you, Cynder. Your father is alive and well."

"He is?"

"Yes," said Volteer. "Would you like to meet him?"

"Yes please!" Cynder was excited.

"Very well, Cynder," said Cyril. "Close your eyes."

Cynder obediently closed her eyes with anticipation.

"Okay... Open them!"

She opened her eyes, hoping to see her father. But all she saw was Cyril. "Cyril... You're my dad?"

"Yes, Cynder. Many years ago, I met a beautiful shadow dragon. I asked for her hand in marriage, and she said yes. Then we had you."

"Is my mom here?"

"I'm right behind you, Cynder," a voice called.

Cynder turned around to see an adult black dragoness with even more horns than her. "You-you're my mom?"

"Yes. My name is Penumbra."

"Mom!" Cynder hugged her mother and cried tears of joy. Cyril walked up to the two and joined in the hug. Spyro felt happy for the two.

"Hey, Terrador. Do you have a family?" asked Spyro.

"Actually yes. I have a daughter. And Volteer has a son."

"Can we meet them?" asked Cynder.

"Of course," said Volteer. "Flame!"

"Ember!" Terrador called.

A young fire dragon appeared from down the hall. Behind him was a young pink dragoness.

"Hi. I'm Flame," said the red dragon.

"I'm Ember," said the pink dragoness.

"Hi," said Cynder. "I've never seen a pink dragon before."

Terrador then said, "Ember was supposed to be red. But she hatched early."

"Hey... you're the purple dragon!" said Ember. "You're cute!"

Spyro blushed and said. "Thanks... but I'm taken."

Everyone except Cynder jumped back at this comment.

"You mean..." Cyril couldn't finish.

"Yes, I am in love with your daughter." He and Cynder then kissed to prove it.

"Well, Spyro. I couldn't be more happy for either of you."

As Ember looked at the couple, her eyes flashed with a jealous rage.


	3. Chapter 3

It has been a year. And Spyro's and Cynder's love for eachother has only grown stronger. They were now 3/4 the size of adults. Early in the morning, Spyro was walking down the halls, being careful no to wake Cynder as he passed her room. He made his way to Cyril's and Penumbra's room. He knocked on the door and Cyril came out.

"Ah, good morning, Spyro. What are you doing up so early?"

"Cyril, can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course. Come on in. Penumbra is out right now." Spyro stepped inside and sat on one of the cushions on the floor. "So, Spyro. What can I do for you?"

"Umm. It's about Cynder."

"My Cynder?"

Spyro nodded.

"What about her?"

"Cyril... you know I'm in love with your daughter."

"Yes."

"And... you're the only person I could turn to."

"What is it?"

Spyro took a deep breath and said, "I'm going to ask Cynder to marry me. But I can't find a good ring for her."

Cyril chuckled and said, "Spyro, my boy, look no further! I will help you."

"Thank you, Cyril."

"Follow me." Spyro followed Cyril through the temple. They went through the many halls and finally stopped at a small door. "Mind your head." Cyril opened the door and they both stepped in. The door was small, but the room was humongous! A single torch was lit, but the countless treasures had reflected the glow so much that the room shined brightly.

"Wow! Look at all this treasure!"

Cyril laughed and said, "Spyro, you can pick any single piece of jewelry to give to Cynder. But I will say this: Do not get her a ring."

"Why not?"

"Rings are for cheetahs and moles. Dragons have a hard time putting a ring on."

"Oh. That makes sense. Okay, I guess I'll look around." Spyro looked all over for something to give Cynder. He found head-dresses and necklaces, but nothing satisfied his taste. He looked for almost an hour. "I can't find anything good enough, Cyril."

Cyril chuckled. "I know what you can give her. I made it while you were looking." Cyril stretched out his fore-leg and opened his paw to reveal a beautiful amulet. It had a silver chain. The amulet itself was gold with six gems. The two at the top were purple and green. The two in the middle were gold and magenta. And the two at the bottom were purple and black.

"Wow... It's perfect! Thank you, Cyril!"

"When do you plan to propose?"

"Well... Next week is the one year anniversary of Malefor's defeat. I want to propose to her in the temple's dining room, right when desert is about to be served."

"Well, Spyro. You have my blessing." He handed Spyro the amulet.

"Thank you, Cyril."

**Next week...**

The dining room was large. It had many rows of tables. And countless people were gathered there: dragons, moles, and cheetahs. The guardians ate at a table in the front of the room, where everyone could see them. Spyro, Cynder, Flame, Ember, and Penumbra also sat at the table. Spyro carried the amulet in a neatly folded cloth, out of Cynder's view.

"Hey, dad, can you pass the beef?" asked Flame.

"Of course, my boy." Volteer handed Flame a bowl of beef.

Terrador looked at his daughter and saw she was not eating. "Ember, are you alright? You haven't touched your food."

"Yeah. I'm fine, Dad." Ember simply stared at Spyro and Cynder. 'That bitch doesn't deserve Spyro! I'll find a way to win him over,' she thought to herself.

Cyril leaned over and whispered in Spyro's ear. "Spyro. They are going to serve the desert any minute now. Get ready."

"Thank you, Cyril." Spyro waited for a few minutes. When the staff began to clear the tables, he made his move. "Attention please!"

Everyone stopped talking to hear what Spyro had to say.

"I would like to thank everyone for coming here. As you know, Malefor has been defeated one year ago today!"

Everyone cheered.

"Yes. And I appreciate that you see me as a hero. But you give me too much credit. The truth is... I couldn't have done it alone." He turned and pointed at Cynder. "This is Cynder. We fought Malefor together. Without her, I couldn't have won. Please give her the respect she deserves!"

The crowd cheered even louder.

"She... is a great friend and a powerful ally." Spyro paused for a second. "And I am in love with her."

The entire crowd gasped. Cynder blushed.

Spyro stepped closer to Cynder and took out the folded cloth. Both their hearts were racing. "Cynder... You complete my world. And I don't want to spend my life with anyone but you." He began to open the cloth. "Cynder..." He pulled out the beautiful amulet. "Will you marry me?"

The crowd gasped again. Ember fainted. Cynder stood dumbstruck.

"Spyro..." Suddenly, Cynder leaped over the table and pounced on the purple dragon, causing him to fall to the floor. "Yes, Spyro! Of course I'll marry you!" The two began kissing while they were still on the floor.

The crowd all cheered again. Sparx went to go congratulate the two. Penumbra cried tears of joy along with Cyril. Terrador and Volteer gave eachother a nod. And Ember, who had woken up, was boiling with rage.


	4. Chapter 4

Cynder stood in front of the mirror. Everyone of her black scales glimmered. She had cleaned herself for over an hour. Each of her horns were polished to perfection. She heard a knock at the door. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Cynder." The voice was Cyril's.

"Come in!"

The door opened and Cyril stepped inside. "Why, Cynder. You are as beautiful as your mother."

"Thanks, Dad. I just can't believe today is the big day."

"Are you nervous?"

"A little." Cynder turned towards the mirror. She cried as she spoke. "For so long... I've waited for this day. *sniff* You don't know how happy I am!"

Cyril came closer to Cynder and hugged her. "Cynder. I still remember the day I married your mother. I hardly ever see her happier than she was that day. I was happy as well." He kissed her on the forehead. "Now let's go. It's time for you to make Spyro the happiest dragon in the world."

"Okay. I'm ready." Cyril and Cynder joined wings and walked out of the room.

**At the altar...**

Spyro was waiting patiently at the altar. He was cleaned to perfection as well. Terrador was conducting the ceremony. Sparx was Spyro's best man. Everyone was there: Hunter, Volteer, Flame, Mole-Yair, Ember, and many more.

_This is it,_ Spyro thought.

Cynder had shown up with Cyril, and they began walking down the aisle while organ music began playing. Cyril took his place at the side as Cynder approached Spyro.

Spyro mouthed, "You're beautiful."

"Thank you," Cynder mouthed back.

Terrador began. "Dearly beloved... we are gathered here today to join these two dragons in holy matrimony..."

(I don't feel like putting the whole thing. I'll skip to the important part.)

"...Now. If anyone has any reason why these two should not be wed, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Ember jumped up. "I object!"

Everyone gasped.

"Ember!" Terrador grew angry. "Sit down!"

"No!" Ember ran up the altar. "Cynder doesn't deserve Spyro!" She turned to face the audience. "Do you have any idea who Spyro is about to marry? Have you forgotten what Cynder has done? She served the Dark Master!"

"She wasn't in control of her actions!" said Spyro, who was furious.

"Spyro! How can you possibly marry this stupid, ugly, scrawny dragon?"

"Scrawny?" Cynder grew furious. "That's it! You're going down, fat ass!" She pounced and tackled Ember to the ground.

They wrestled and clawed and bit at eachother.

"Spyro is mine!" said Ember.

"Fat chance!"

"Ember! Stop!" said Terrador.

"Cynder!" Cyril and Penumbra tried to stop the fight.

"That's it!" Spyro pulled Cynder away, then he used his fire breath to burn Ember's legs.

"Aaaggghhh!" She fell to the floor. Her feet were too burned to stand.

"EMBER!" Terrador ran to his daughter and picked her up.

"I'm sorry, Terrador," said Spyro.

He shot a nasty look at the purple dragon. "You can forget about the wedding!" He began to carry Ember to the hospital wing.

"Spyro! Why don't you love me?" Ember cried.

Spyro turned to Cynder. She was crying. "Cynder... I'm sorry."

"This *sniff* this was supposed to be our day! And that pink bitch ruined it!" She cried even louder.

Volteer stepped up. "Wait! We can still have this wedding. As a guardian, I can conduct the wedding."

Spyro looked at Cynder again. "Cynder? What do you say? Should we post-pone the wedding, or do you want to get married right now?"

"I want to get married now." She cheered up. Her tail began to wag.

The wedding continued with Volteer. After they said their vows, Spyro pulled out a sheet of paper.

"I wrote this for you, Cynder. 'You are a wonderful creature. Your very nature is in your beauty. Your black scales are like the midnight sky. Your magenta chest and wings are like the rising sun. Your nine beautiful horns each stand for what you are: Strong, beautiful, caring, loving, passionate, understanding, brave, humble, and mesmerizing. I love you."

Cynder cried tears of joy. "That was beautiful."

"Now then," said Volteer. "Spyro, do you take Cynder to be your wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or worse, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"And, Cynder. Do you take Spyro to be your husband? To love and cherish, the good times and the bad, until death do you part?"

"I do."

"Then I hereby pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!"

Spyro and Cynder held a long kiss.

**At the reception...**

Spyro and Cynder were dancing in the reception hall. Everyone had their eyes on the newlywed couple. Cynder had her forelegs on Spyro's shoulders. He rested his forelegs on her waist. They hugged eachother with their wings. "I love you, Spyro."

"I love you too, Cynder. This is the greatest day of my life." They kissed passionately.

"Thank you so much, Spyro... for everything." She rested her head on his shoulder. "You've done so much for me. Even when I tried to kill you, you showed me mercy. I promise to be a great wife to you."

"And I promise to be a great husband."

Cyril had appeared next to them. "Excuse me. May I have this dance?"

Spyro let go of Cynder and aloud Cyril to support her. "You take care of her." He said jokingly. He went to go take a seat at a dinner table. Sparx was next to him.

"Hey, Spyro. Congratulations, Bro."

"Thanks, Sparx."

"So how does it feel, now that you've tied the knot?"

"It feels great! I love Cynder so much. I'll do whatever I can to make her happy."

Meanwhile, Cynder and Cyril danced across the floor. "Cynder, today you have been joined with your second half. You are now a woman."

"Thanks, Dad." Cynder began crying.

"Cynder... what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Dad."

"Sorry for what?"

"For everything. I was cruel to everyone, including you."

"Cynder."

"I held you prisoner at Tall Plains."

"Cynder."

"And I stole your magic to free Malefor."

"CYNDER!"

Cynder stopped talking.

"You are my daughter. I would never be ashamed of you. What kind of father would I be if I didn't forgive you? I am proud to call you my child. I love you."

She cried even more. "I love you too, Dad."

The reception went well into the night. Spyro and Cynder were ready to leave. "This is it, Cynder."

"It's time to start our new lives."

Spyro rose to his hind legs. He picked up Cynder and carried her in his arms. "I love you." Everyone watched as Spyro began to run on his hind legs. He flapped his wings once, twice. On the third flap, he and Cynder were airborne. He flew off with Cynder in his arms. They were ready to consummate the marriage.


	5. Chapter 5

It has been nine days since Spyro and Cynder got married. Ember has recovered from her burns and was in her bedroom. She was reading a book of poisons and potions. "There has to be something in here that can get rid of that black-scaled bitch." She had gone through many different lethal poisons, but she wasn't satisfied with what she read. "Exploding Heart. Fiery Throat. Corroding Lungs. Maybe I should check potions." She turned to the potions section of the book. "Wings of Steel. Maximum Adrenaline. I can't find anything good!" Ember tossed the book to the floor in frustration. "I have to find something to get rid of her!" Her eyes shifted to the book again. It was opened on an interesting page. "What's this?" She picked up the book again. "False Memory Elixir. Forget your miserable life and remember fake accomplishments. This is perfect!" Ember felt a grin form on her face.

She jumped out the window and flew towards Warfang. She carried the book in one hand and a bag of gold in the other. "Spyro is mine," she laughing. She made it to Warfang in less then five minutes. She landed and went into the potions shop.

A blue cheetah was at the counter. "Well if it isn't the earth guardian's daughter. Welcome to my shop. Take a look around," he said with a raspy voice.

"Actually. I already know what I need." She slammed the book on the counter and opened it to the desired page. "I'm looking for this."

"Hmmmm. False Memory Elixir. Trying to forget your troubles?"

"No. It's not for me. It's for... someone else."

"Using False Memory Elixir on someone else is illegal."

"Please! I really need this! If Spyro doesn't-"

"Spyro? The purple dragon?"

"Yes. I need to get him away from Cynder."

The Hermit remembered how Spyro and Cynder had stolen his key one year ago. "I think I can help you." He chuckled. "Wait right here." He went behind the curtain in the back of the shop.

'Soon,' Ember thought. 'Soon Spyro will be all mine.'

The Hermit returned with many ingredients. "Now... Tell me how you would like his new memories to be."

"I want Spyro to think he went on adventures and fought the Dark Master along side me. I want him to think I'm the one he married. And I want him to think Cynder is the one who wouldn't leave him alone."

"So you want to switch his memories of you and Cynder?"

"Yes."

"Very well." He worked on the potion for over an hour, as Ember watched impatiently. "There." In his paw was a bottle filled with a gray liquid. "That will be twenty gold."

"WHAT?"

"Altering one's memories is a powerful thing. Twenty gold."

"Oh fine!" She slammed the pouch of gold on the counter and grabbed the potion. "Keep the damned change!"

"Come again!" The Hermit cackled as he picked up the gold.


	6. Chapter 6

Ember had just arrived back at the temple. She put her book in her bedroom and went looking for Spyro. _As soon as Spyro drinks this, he'll think he married me. That'll show that skinny black dragon_. She found Spyro having lunch with Flame at the mess shall.

"So how's married life treating you?" asked Flame.

"It's great, Flame. Whenever I wake up, Cynder is right there next to me. I love her so much. That reminds me. Can you tell your dad I said thanks for taking over for the wedding?"

"Sure thing, Man."

An ice dragoness appeared at their table. "Hello. What can I get for you two?"

"Ale for me," said Flame. "Spyro, what about you?"

"I'll have mead please."

The dragoness went into the kitchen. Ember followed right behind her, being careful not to be seen. She watched as the blue dragoness took two glasses and poured a bottle of mead into one. As the ice dragoness went into the fridge to get a bottle of ale, Ember ran up to the glass of mead and spiked it with the elixir. She quickly ran out before anyone saw her.

Ember took a seat at the table across the room and watched as the blue dragoness appeared with their drinks. 'This is it.'

"So now that you're married, I guess you'll have a lot of extra work to do, right?"

"Yep. But it's all worth it. Cheers." Spyro and Flame lifted their glasses and chugged them down.

Ember quickly ran up to them. "Hey, Spyrooooo!"

"What do you want, Ember?" Spyro asked coldly.

Ember was surprised. "Spyro, what's wrong, sweety?"

"Why are you calling me that? You know I'm married, and you still won't leave me alone?"

"But... but."

"Hey. Where's that waitress with our drinks?" Spyro asked.

"Dude. Are you feeling okay? You just had your drink," said Flame.

Spyro was confused. "I did? Anyway. Could you please leave us alone, Ember?"

Ember ran out of the mess hall and into her room. "What the hell? The elixir didn't work!" She grabbed the poisons and potions book and turned to the page that describes the elixir. "It says right here, instant effect. Why didn't it work?" She ran out of the room in anger. What she did not notice, was at the bottom of the page, there was a warning: CAUTION. NOT TO BE MIXED WITH ALCOHOL. MAY CAUSE ALZHEIMER'S.


	7. Chapter 7

Spyro walked into his room to see Cynder waiting for him on their bed. "There you are," she said.

"Hello, my love." Spyro walked up to the bed and kissed her.

"Spyro... I feel funny."

"Funny as in how?"

"Well, I've thrown up twice today. I think we need to go the hospital wing."

"Sure thing. Let's go." They walked through the temple's halls together. Suddenly, Spyro stopped dead in his tracks.

"Spyro, what's wrong?"

Spyro looked around with a confused expression on his face. "Umm. Where were we going again?"

"To the hospital wing."

"Oh. Right."

"Spyro honey, what's wrong?" Cynder asked with concern in her voice.

"It... it's weird. I just forgot. It's probably nothing. Come on, let's go." He kissed her and they continued walking.

They made it to the hospital wing and saw a wind dragon. "Hello there. What can I do for you?"

"Doctor, Cynder isn't feeling well. Can you take a look?"

"Sure thing! Cynder, you come with me. Spyro, you'll have to wait out here."

"I'll be back, my love." Cynder kissed Spyro and left with the doctor.

Spyro went to go sit down at one of the chairs. He waited for a while, then he saw Cyril and Penumbra pass through the halls. "Hey, guys!"

They turned around to see Spyro and then Cyril said, "Good day, Spyro. What are you doing in the hospital wing?" He and Penumbra stepped inside.

"Cynder said she isn't feeling good. I took her here so we could find out what's wrong."

"My baby is sick?" asked Penumbra.

"Calm down, dear. I'm sure she's fine. Spyro will take good care of her," said Cyril.

"Spyro, I know I can trust you as my son in law. Please watch over her."

"I will."

They all waited for half an hour. Cynder came out with a big smile on her face. "Spyro... and my parents! This is perfect!"

"What's perfect, Cynder?" asked Spyro.

She was filled with excitement as she spoke. "Spyro, I'm... I'm... I'm gravid!"

"Oh my God. Cynder, this is great news!" He and Cynder hugged eachother with excitement.

Penumbra was crying tears of joy. "Cyril, we're going to be grandparents!"

Cynder was crying as well. "I love you, Spyro."

Spyro did not say anything.

"Spyro? Spyro, are you okay?" Cynder pulled away from Spyro to see him in a trance like state. "Spyro! Spyro, snap out of it!"

"Huh? What just happened?"

"I just said I'm gravid!" Cynder had an annoyed tone.

"Oh. Right. Sorry. This is amazing! I'm going to be a father!"


	8. Chapter 8

Cynder was relaxing at the forest, she was right by the river. The amulet that Spyro gave her was wrapped around her neck. "I can't believe I'm going to be a mother," she said to herself. "I wonder if it'll be a girl? What should I name it? Maybe Spyro will know what to do."

"Hello, Cynder!" Cynder turned around to see Cyril and Penumbra behind her.

"Hi, Mom. Hi, Dad. What are you doing here?"

"We just wanted to see how our baby was doing," said Penumbra.

"Now, Penumbra," Cyril started. "You can't keep calling her a baby. Especially if she's expecting."

"I've been trying to think of a name. But I haven't had any luck," said Cynder.

"Well, Cynder. I'm certain you will come up with something. Besides, you'll have plenty of time."

"What do you mean?"

"Cyril is referring to how long it will take until you lay the egg. All dragons take a year to lay their eggs. Then they take two weeks to hatch," said Penumbra.

"Well, at least I know Spyro will make a good father," said Cynder.

"That reminds me, Cynder," said Cyril. "Spyro has been acting strange lately."

"He's probably just nervous about becoming a father. We've only been married ten days and I'm already gravid."

"It's worse than that, Dear," said Penumbra. "Spyro has been forgetting a lot of things. Not just stuff that happened recently, but this morning he forgot how to open a door!"

"What?" Cynder asked in disbelief.

"He remembers now, but I'm still worried."

"I hope he's okay." As Cynder got up, they all heard a loud voice come from far away.

"You bitch!" Ember appeared from behind the trees and charged towards Cynder. Cynder jumped out of the way in surprise. "Now that you have Spyro's child, there's no way he'll be with me!"

"You stay away from my husband!" Cynder didn't dare attack Ember, knowing it would get her in trouble with Terrador. But Ember did not hold back.

"Cynder, stay back!" Cyril created a wall of ice to separate Cynder from Ember.

Ember used her fire breath to break the ice and reached for Cynder's throat. Cynder dodged out of the way but Ember managed to yank off the amulet.

"You want it? Go get it!" Ember tossed the amulet into the river.

"No!" Cynder jumped into the river.

"Cynder!" Cyril and Penumbra both cried out.

Ember flew off during the confusion. "Spyro will be mine!"

Cynder tried to grab the amulet, but the current was too strong for her. "Help me!"

"I'm coming, Cynder!" Cyril used his powers of ice to stop the flow.

"I'll save you!" Penumbra jumped in and grabbed Cynder. She placed her back on the grass. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Cynder started to cry. "That was the engagement necklace Spyro gave me!"

"It's okay, Cynder," said Cyril.

"Come on, Dear. Let's go home." They flew to the dragon temple. Cynder was crying in her mother's arms.

**Ten minutes later...**

They reached the temple and Cynder went to her room. Spyro was there.

"Spyro, I'm sorry. I lost the necklace you gave me."

"Necklace? What necklace? Who are you? And what are you doing in my room?"


	9. Chapter 9

Cynder was shocked at hearing Spyro's words. He has completely forgotten her. "Spyro... it's me... Cynder... Your wife."

"I remember a dragon named Cynder. But there's no way you could be her! Cynder was an evil dragon who tried to kill me!"

Cynder was beginning to cry. "Spyro, it's me! Don't you remember fighting Malefor with me at your side?"

"Who the hell is Malefor?" Spyro was getting annoyed.

"Spyro, just yesterday I told you I'm gravid! You're the father!"

"I don't have any kids! I've never even been with someone yet!" Suddenly, Spyro spaced out.

"Spyro?" Cynder grew even more worried. "Spyro! Spyro, knock it off!" Cynder slapped him to bring him back to his senses.

"Huh? Where am I? Who are you? Can I help you?"

"Spyro, what is wrong with you, my love?" Cynder was in disbelief. Spyro had completely forgotten their conversation! "Are you feeling okay?"

"I feel fine. Wait, were you talking to me? I forgot."

Cynder cried even more. 'What is wrong with my husband?' "Spyro, can you come with me?"

"Where are we going?"

"Not far. Just follow me." They made their way to the hospital wing.

As they reached the door, Spyro said, "Has anyone told you how beautiful you are?"

Cynder blushed at the fact that Spyro was trying to pick up on his own wife. "Doctor, can you help us?"

The doctor set down his book to talk. "Certainly, Cynder. Is it about the baby?"

"No. Spyro isn't acting like himself. I need to know what's wrong."

"Of course. Spyro, come with me."

Spyro did not move. He had spaced out again.

"Spyro!"

"Huh? What?"

"I said come with me!"

"Where are we going?"

Cynder got annoyed. "Get your ass in that room!"

"Ahhhh!" Spyro ran into the doctor's office.

"I'll be back, Cynder," said the doctor.

Cynder waited outside. She was crying. "Dear Ancestors! What is wrong with Spyro?"

Terrador peaked his head in after hearing her. "Cynder? What are you doing here?"

"Hi, Terrador. Spyro isn't himself right now."

"I see. Listen... I'm sorry about Ember trying to break up the wedding. And I'm sorry I stopped after she was hurt. But I'm her father and I was so mad at that moment."

"It's okay." Then Cynder remembered. "Terrador... Ember attacked me today. She threw my necklace into the river."

Terrador's eyes narrowed. "I don't believe you."

"I'm not making this up! You can ask my parents. They were there!"

"You just want my daughter to feel worse than she already does." He angrily left the room.

Cynder sighed. "Great. Now Terrador is mad again."

The doctor came outside. "Cynder, I have some bad news."

"What's wrong with my husband? Please tell me!"

"I ran a test. Cynder... Spyro somehow has Alzheimer's."


	10. Chapter 10

Cynder had passed out after hearing of Spyro's condition. She woke up in her room. Cyril and Penumbra were next to her. "Mom? Dad?"

"Cynder, are you okay?" asked Cyril.

"Where's Spyro?"

"He's still in the hospital wing," said Penumbra. "The doctor told us what happened. I'm so sorry, Cynder." She leaned closer and hugged her daughter.

"It doesn't make any sense. How can Spyro be senile? He's so young!"

"I have a theory," said Cyril. "We spoke to Flame. He said he and Spyro were having lunch when Spyro began acting strange. He said it started right after he drank a glass of mead."

"What does mead have to do with anything?" asked Cynder.

"It's an alcoholic drink. There is a powerful potion known as False Memory Elixir. It erases your memories and replaces them with fake ones. But if it's mixed with alcohol, it causes Alzheimer's. I think someone may have slipped it into his drink."

"But... Who would do that?"

"I don't know. But we have to go to Warfang. I'm ready whenever you are."

"I'm ready. Let's go."

They jumped out of the window and flew towards Warfang. It took them five minutes. "Okay. Let's look for anywhere that could sell the elixir."

They looked around and entered every potion store, but they had no luck finding anyone who could tell them about the elixir.

**Meanwhile, at the temple...**

Ember was still trying to figure out what was wrong with the elixir. "What the hell did I do wrong? If making Spyro forget didn't work, and killing Cynder is out of the question, I'll just have to be more... convincing." She walked out of her room and began looking for Spyro. She found him wandering around the temple halls. "Hey. Spyroooooooo!" She ran up to him.

"Can I help you?" he asked confused.

"Oh, Spyro. You're funny." She giggled.

"No, seriously. Who are you?"

"I'm Ember, silly. Listen. I know it was wrong what I did at your wedding. But... I want to make it up to you." She used a seductive tone.

"What do you mean? What wedding?"

Ember was confused._ Spyro is acting weird. I know! It's so clear! What wedding? He's acting as if he never married Cynder. He wants me._ "Oohhh, Spyro. You're so hot." She began brushing against him. "You don't know how long I've been wanting this." She started to lick his neck.

"What are you doing? What do you mean by 'I'm hot'? I don't feel hot. I feel fine."

"You're so funny." She began to kiss the scales on his chest.

"Spyro!"

They both turned to see the doctor down the hall.

"What are you doing wandering the halls? Let's get you back to the hospital wing."

"The where?"

"Never-mind. Just follow me." The doctor left with Spyro.

Ember stood there in disbelief. "Shit! Shit! SHIT! I was so close!"


	11. Chapter 11

Cyril had found the last shop they didn't check. They all stepped inside to see a mole at the counter. "Hello! Welcome to my shop! What can I do for you?"

"What do you know about False Memory Elixir?" asked Cyril.

"Well I know it can be powerful when used properly."

"Did you sell any recently?" Cynder asked angrily.

"No! I wouldn't even know how to make it. There's only one person who knows how."

"Who?"

"I can't tell you. We're not aloud to reveal informa-"

He was cut off by Cynder charging and pinning him to the wall. She lifted him two feet off the ground with one fore paw. "I'll ask again. Who. Made. The potion?" She brought her tail blade to his throat.

"You'd better tell her," said Penumbra. "You wouldn't like to make her angry."

"Please don't kill me! I'll tell! He lives far in Avalar, I don't know where though. He's a blue cheetah."

Cynder immediately knew who it was. "The Hermit..." she whispered. She let go of the mole and ran outside.

"Cynder!"

"Wait for us!"

They all flew out towards Avalar with Cynder leading the way. It took them a whole day to make it there. As soon as they landed, Cynder ran towards a waterfall.

"Cynder, wait!" said Cyril.

When Cynder reached the waterfall, a large group of grublins ambushed them. "Get out of my way!" She grabbed one of the grublins and slammed him into the ground. One came from behind and swung his club. Cynder swung her tail blade and sliced him in half. The two halves squirmed on the floor. She tossed one into the air and used her horns to catch it, then she threw it to the ground. She used her fear power to freeze five of the grublins, she then used her cloak of shadows to rip them to shreds. She finished off the rest of the grublins with her powers of poison. She then opened the secret path.

"Cynder... That was one heck of a fight," said Penumbra.

"I'm not wasting any time. Are you coming?" She stepped through with Cyril and Penumbra right behind her.

There were many piles of rocks blocking the way. Obviously, the Hermit has been busy working on how to keep people away from him. "This might take a while," said Cyril. He and Penumbra began to move the heavy boulders.

Cynder then got an idea. "Dad, freeze the boulders!"

"Why?"

"Trust me!"

Cyril used his powers to cover the boulders in ice. Then Cynder used her powers of fear to make them shatter. She destroyed the last one with a powerful headbutt.

"Cynder, are you okay?" asked Penumbra.

"I'm fine. Let's keep going."

**Back at the temple...**

Spyro was allowed out of the hospital wing and was sleeping in his room, his memory slowly deteriorating. He heard a knock on his door. "Who... Who's that?"

"Spyro? Can I come in?"

"Umm. Okay, I guess."

The door opened to show Ember at the doorway. "Hey there, Spyro," she said seductively.

"Who are you? Are you the nurse?"

"Oh. So you want to role play? Alright then. Yes I'm the nurse. The doctor told me make sure you feel comfortable."

"Well then... Could you fluff my pillow?"

"Anything for you." She walked up to his bed and fluffed his pillow. Then she began to kiss the purple scales on his neck. "How do you feel now?"

"Pretty good. Thank you."

"I know how to make you feel even better..."


	12. Chapter 12

Cynder had arrived at the Hermit's home. "I know you're in there. Why don't you show yourself?"

The Hermit slowly stepped outside with his cane in his hands. "Well if it isn't Cynder. I know what you're hear for."

"Do you?" she asked with anger in her voice.

"You're here because of the elixir."

"So it WAS you!"

"I simply made the potion. What the customer does is none of my concern."

"Who did you sell the potion to?" asked Cyril.

"Calm down now. Your questions will be answered in due time."

"Tell us now!" Cynder grew furious.

"It should be obvious, considering his new memories."

"Spyro doesn't HAVE any new memories!" said Penumbra.

"Whoever gave him the potion slipped it into his mead," said Cyril.

"So let me guess. He has Alzheimer's?"

"Yes," said Cynder.

"That foolish girl! Ah well."

"Who did it?" Cynder was getting frustrated.

"It was the earth guardian's daughter."

"Ember?" She began to grit her teeth. "What happened?"

"She wanted to switch Spyro's memories of you and her. But she was a fool and now she has made him senile."

"How can it be reversed?"

"It can't. If she had simply altered his memory, I could make another elixir and give his old memories back. But there is no cure for Alzheimer's."

"No..." Cynder teared up.

"You're too late." The Hermit cackled evilly as Cynder left with her parents.

"Cynder? Are you alright?" asked Cyril.

"I may not be able to fix Spyro... But I'm getting my revenge on that no good, pink scaled, manipulating, dream crushing bitch!" She flew towards the temple with Cyril and Penumbra right behind her. She suddenly felt a rush of energy that would allow her to fly through the night.

**Back at the temple...**

Ember was massaging Spyro. "How does this feel?"

"So good. I didn't know nurses were aloud to do this."

"I've been a naughty nurse." She leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

Suddenly, Spyro jumped back. "What was that?"

"I kissed you, silly."

"Why?"

"What do you mean?" Ember was confused.

"What kind of nur-" Suddenly, he spaced out again.

"Spyro?"

...

"Spyro?"

...

"Cut it out!"

"Huh? Wha... Where am I? Who are you?"

Ember got frustrated. "Not this again. Spyro, it was sexy the first time, and it was cute the second time. But now it's old."

"Really. Who are you? And who's Spyro?"

"I said stop!"

"Is this your room?"

"STOP IT!" Filled with rage, Ember drove her fist hard into Spyro's abdomen.

Spyro fell to the floor in pain.

"Oh my God, Spyro! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you that hard!"

"What happened? Who are you?" Suddenly, Spyro coughed up blood.

"Oh no!"

"Please... Get help... Please..." He held his gut in his forelegs.

"Oh Ancestors... _Oh dear Ancestors_!" Ember ran out of the room. But she never went to get help. She was too scared.

Spyro frantically began searching around the room for something. His underbelly slowly swelled with blood.


	13. Chapter 13

They arrived at the dragon temple. Cynder was still steaming. "I'm gonna find Ember and I'm gonna-"

"Cynder!" They turned to see Flame down the halls.

"Flame, what's wrong?"

"Cynder, it's Spyro. He's been hurt really bad."

"What?"

"Come with me. He's in the hospital wing."

Cynder, Cyril, and Penumbra followed Flame to the hospital wing. The doctor was standing at the door. "Cynder! There you are!"

"Doctor, what's wrong with Spyro? _What happened to my husband? !_" She began to cry.

"He was hit in the abdomen. He's bleeding internally."

"No... What happened?"

"We don't know."

"Let me see him. I want to see him!"

"Of course. This way." They followed him to the emergency room. Spyro was laying on a table with several stitches in his gut.

"Spyro!" Cynder ran to the table and cried even more. "Spyro... Don't go..."

"Who... Who are you?"

"I'm your guardian angel, Spyro. I won't let you die," she said to comfort him.

"An angel?"

"Yes." She was still crying.

"You have beautiful wings." It took all his strength to speak.

"We had to open his abdomen to operate. He is very lucky to be alive."

"My poor Spyro... I love you, Spyro."

Spyro reached for a piece of paper he had. "Angel... can you do me a favor?"

"Of course."

"If I die... give this to my wife. I wish I could remember her name." He gave her the paper.

She tearfully replied, "Spyro, you are not going to die! You can't die!"

"Please... give that to her if I die."

Cynder walked out in tears with the paper in her claws. Her parents followed.

"Cynder... what does it say?"

She opened the paper and read aloud. "I have been hurt. I don't remember being hit, but I feel hurt. I don't have much time to write. I'm sorry I can't remember your name. But know that I love you. It's odd. I don't remember you, or the wedding, but I remember what I said to you. I said: You are a wonderful creature. Your very nature is in your beauty. Your black scales are like the midnight sky. Your magenta chest and wings are like the rising sun. Your nine beautiful horns stand for what you are; strong, beautiful, caring, loving, passionate, understanding, brave, humble, and mesmerizing. I love you. I just wanted you to know that even if I die, you still have a place in my heart." By the time she finished reading, Cynder was crying hard.

"Cynder. Spyro will be okay," said Cyril.

"I don't want my baby to grow up without a dad!"

"Excuse me." They turned to see Volteer. Behind him were Terrador and Ember. "We came to see how Spyro was doing."

Cynder's eyes filled with rage as she saw Ember. "You!"

"What?"

"It's your fault Spyro has Alzheimer's!"

"How dare you accuse my daughter?" asked Terrador.

Cyril stepped forward. "It's true, Terrador."

"Spyro has Alzheimer's?" Ember was shocked.

"It's your fault!" Cynder repeated.

"How is it my fault?"

"We know you tried to give him False Memory Elixir! You put it in his mead! Mixing it with alcohol gave him Alzheimer's!"

Terrador turned to his daughter. "Is this true?"

Ember was too stunned to answer.

The doctor came outside. "I don't know about any elixir. But I know that Ember is responsible for Spyro's injury."

"_What? !_" everyone shouted.

"We found saliva on Spyro's neck. It matches Ember's DNA."

"You hurt Spyro?" Cynder grew even more angry.

"I... I... I..."

"Ember," Terrador began. "If this is true, then you must pay the consequences. It pains me to do this to my daughter... but you are hereby sentenced to death!"

"No!"

"Tomorrow you shall be drawn and quartered. I'm sorry, but you are not above the law."

"No! I won't go!" Ember had lost whatever shred of sanity she had and went berserk. She knocked her father to the ground and tackled Cynder. Cyril and Penumbra tried to stop her, but she threw them against the wall. She then started to choke Cynder. "DIE!"

Just as Cynder was about to pass out, a large explosion pushed Ember away. As everyone got up, they saw a man standing in the center of the room. He looked human, but he had dragon wings, horns, and claws. He wore a jacket, boots, and biker jeans. His hair and clothes were blood red. His eyes were pale. A whip magically appeared in his hand. He cracked the whip and it wrapped around Ember's throat.

"Who are you?" asked Cynder.

"My name is Mark. I am the Dragonlord."


	14. Chapter 14

**Dragonlord Mark belongs to montecristo709.**

They were amazed at the sight of the Dragonlord. He continued to hold Ember with the whip. Finally, Volteer spoke up. "The Dragonlord... I've heard stories about you, but I dismissed them as myths."

"Well now you know that I am very real."

Cyril turned to Volteer. "You know this man?"

Volteer nodded. "There have been rumors of a man with the power to travel through space and time. He is able to transform into a dragon at will. The longer he stays in the dragon world, the more dragon like his default form becomes. He can not die. There is only one thing that can kill him, but no one knows what it is."

Cynder was massaging her throat as she spoke. "What are you doing here?"

"I sensed trouble. I came to check it out." Dragonlord Mark turned his attention to Ember. "As for you. You have committed unforgivable acts of crime! All criminals must be punished! Everyone, close your eyes!" They all obeyed and closed their eyes. Mark jumped into the air and spun. A bright light appeared and quickly dissipated. They all saw a large blood red dragon in the middle of the room. "This is my dragon form."

Ember was holding her eyes in pain.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Cynder.

"The idiot didn't close her eyes. She's gone blind from watching me transform."

Ember began to cry. "Please don't kill me!"

"It's too late for that." He walked up to Ember and grabbed her head. "Everyone, grab a limb!"

Cyril and Penumbra grabbed her fore-arms. Volteer and Flame grabbed her hind-legs. Cynder reached for her tail, but Terrador pushed her away. "Cynder, I am truly sorry. Ember is my responsibility. I will do this." He took hold of his daughter's tail.

"No! Please no!" Ember struggled with all her might. "I hate you, Cynder!"

Dragonlord Mark readied himself. "Okay! Three! Two! ONE!" Everyone pulled with all their might. All Ember could do was cry in pain. After about a minute, Ember's body gave in. Her legs, tail, and head were all torn off, leaving only her torso.

"Have fun in hell, bitch!" said Cynder.

"Now that we've gotten rid of that problem..." Everyone saw Mark's scales turn from red to white. "Everyone, close your eyes." They closed their eyes and he jumped into the air again. The bright light came and left. They saw him as a human again. This time, his hair and clothes were pure white. His eyes were blue. He walked into the emergency room.

"Where are you going?" asked Cynder.

"Spyro needs my help." He picked up Spyro and carried him over his shoulder.

"What are you going to do?"

"I need you to trust me. I don't know how long this will take me. But I promise I will come back with Spyro." And with that, he vanished with Spyro.


	15. Chapter 15

**Music belongs to DragonForce.**

It has been ten months since Spyro and Mark left. Cynder was resting against a tree outside, rubbing her swollen belly. Cyril and Penumbra appeared next to her. "Cynder? Are you feeling alright?" asked Cyril.

"You haven't been home all day," said Penumbra.

Cynder sighed and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. I just miss Spyro so much. The egg is due in two months, and he still isn't here."

"Cynder, I'm sure he's being taken good care of," said Cyril.

"Hope so," she said tearfully. She suddenly felt a powerful urge to sing.

-Here we are, far beyond the distant sky.  
We've seen all the world and how the story will be over.-

"Cynder? Are you okay?"

-Through the snow and tainted mountains we have climbed,  
Now we have found the light that guides us over.  
Through the fallen rain, we've travelled far and wide.  
And through the blackest darkness, stars above shining bright!-

Cynder stopped singing and Penumbra started.

-Through the sun and winter rain will fall.  
All our lives we all were waiting for a sign to call!  
We're walking hand in hand in dreams of endless time.  
How do we know when we will leave this life behind?-

Cyril joined in.

-Stare at life through eyes of mine,  
The hate, the fear, and the pain.  
There's a feeling held deep inside,  
When life you live is vain.

The life you live is in vain!-

All three of them sang.

-Fly away, down the lonely roads of yesterday.  
Close your eyes to see the light of brighter days...  
And all alone, we'll be where time can never heal!  
With the trail of broken hearts flying free!-

Cyril and Cynder sang the next part.

-Once again, we walk this lonely road.  
There are times when we were waiting through the rain and cold!  
We're lost in memories of what we left behind.  
We live the dreams, the endless screams, of pain inside!-

Cynder and Penumbra sang.

-Our lives are filled with emptiness.  
The fear returns once again.  
Searching endlessly, now you will see.  
Drown your mind in the pain.

Drown your mind in the pain!-

Now all three sang.

-Fly away, down the lonely roads of yesterday.  
Close your eyes to see the light of brighter days...  
And all alone, we'll be where time can never heal!  
With the trail of broken hearts flying free!-

Cynder sang the next part alone.

-The last temptation will be all that's left for me!  
When I see those tears you cry!  
When I hear those lies you lie!  
When I feel all creation now falling down on me!  
Is this the reason to be?-

Cynder cried in her parents' arms. "I love Spyro so much! I just want him to come home!"

Cyril comforted his daughter. "There, there. Spyro will come home. The Dragonlord promised."

"I love you guys!"

"We love you too," they both said.

They finished the song.

-Fly away, down the lonely roads of yesterday.  
Close your eyes to see the light of brighter days...  
And all alone, we'll be where time can never heal!  
With the trail of broken hearts flying free!

A trail of broken hearts flying free!-

"Come on, Cynder. It's getting dark. Let's go back to the temple."


	16. Chapter 16

Cynder slept in her room. She felt lonely being under the covers by herself. "Spyro..."

She dreamed about her husband. She was in a large forest. Everywhere she turned, there were miles of trees. "Cynder..."

"Hello? Who's there?"

"Cynder..."

She turned around and saw Spyro sitting on a rock. "Spyro!" She ran up to him and hugged him.

"Cynder, when you wake up, look in the top drawer of the nightstand." Spyro turned around and walked away.

"Spyro, wait! Spyro! Spyro!" The forest began to turn white. "Spyro, come back!"

* * *

Cynder woke up with a startle. "Spyro?" She was the only one in her room. She looked at her nightstand and opened the top drawer. There was a box. She opened it carefully and gasped. Her engagement necklace. A note was attached. "Cynder, I am at the cave where we saved Meadow. It's the same cave where we admitted our feelings. I'm back, my love. I remember everything. Come quickly. Love: Spyro." Cynder did not hesitate. She jumped out the window and flew towards the Valley of Avalar. The amulet was tied securely around her neck.

The next morning...

She arrived at tha cave. She was extremely tired. "Spyro?" She made her way through the small bend at the mouth of the cave. She saw Spyro waiting for her. Next to him was Mark. He had more dragon qualities to him. He now had larger wings, and he had dragon fangs. His hair and clothes were light blue, and his eyes were hazel. "Spyro!" She gave him a big hug.

"Cynder... you're... crushing... me," he forced out.

She loosened her grip and kissed him. "Spyro, I love you!"

"I love you too, Cynder."

"How did you get your memory back?"

"I helped him," said Mark. "I used my powers to fix him. Sorry it took so long. I accidentally gave him the memories of a parrot at first! But I fixed it."

"Thank you!" Cynder gave him a peck on the cheek to show her gratitude.

"I'm so sorry, Cynder," said Spyro. "I can't remember anything that happened while I had that disease. I don't remember being hit. I don't remember seeing you in the emergency room. And I don't remember you telling me you're gravid. I only know because Mark told me."

"Spyro, it's okay. I just know you're going to be a great father."

"I hope so." He knelt down and kissed Cynder's large belly. "I love you."

"I love you too." They began to make out.

Dragonlord Mark knew where this was going, so he said, "Well I gotta go. I'll just leave you guys to handle your business. Maybe I'll see you again!" And with that, he vanished.


End file.
